Black X
by calicoToones
Summary: Blackfire comes to earth to make up with Starfire...Or possibly to try to steal Robin away from her sister. But her careful plans get disturbed after she hires Red-X. I wanted to show a little different side of both of these characters from what you see in the show. [ Submission for Blackx-week on tumblr ]
1. First Impressions

Blackfire stood on a rock at the water's edge. Titan's Tower stood across the bay from her with most of the lights turned off, but its metal surface reflecting the moonlight. She was a little apprehensive about being here – and a little apprehensive about seeing how much her sister hated her now – but she was never the kind of person to let worries stop her from doing whatever she wanted to do.

She shivered. The night air was cold and she had a lot of exposed skin, even by her standards. But it gave her a certain look and a certain advantage. She also carried a present, a beloved doll of Starfire's that had been "lost" during their childhood. Blackfire had kept it in almost perfect condition and had gift wrapped it carefully for tonight.

"So you're Blackfire?"

She turned, but no one was there. On either side of her was nothing but the hill made of large rocks to hold back the tide. The only sound was the water lapping against the shore. Looking around carefully, she climbed back up the hill to the deserted road that ran along the bay.

"Who wants to know?" she said.

There were a few trees lining the dark road and lights shining down from lampposts every 25 meters or so, but no sign of the person who had spoken. As she turned her head, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A black dressed figure with a cape leaning casually against the nearest lamppost. But when she turned back it was gone.

She walked over to the lamppost with the beginning of a starbolt forming in the hand that wasn't carrying the package.

"Get out of the light," a male voice said and a gloved hand reached out and pulled her into the deep shadows of an adjacent tree.

"Hands off," she said as she roughly disengaged his grip on her upper arm.

"Take it easy, kid," he said. "I just don't want us to get seen."

"You must be Red X?"

"And you must be Blackfire …Either that, or Robin is having a bachelor party tonight."

"Very funny. You're lucky I don't vaporize right here." Her eyes began to glow a bright purple.

"Relax, it was just a joke," he said. "Beside, who's going to get you past the security system and into the Tower then?"

"And you're sure you can do that? You were highly recommended – and expensive – but now that I see you in person, well…" She had her hands on her hips, letting him know that she was not impressed – at least outwardly.

"Babe, there's no security system in the world that I can't get past – although some take more time than others."

"I bet I could get in there all by myself. Just fly fast and cut through my sister's window with my eyes…And don't call me 'babe' ".

"Ha! Cyborg's security system would have you wrapped up like a calzone before you even got through the glass." He chuckled from behind his mask. "No, the way into the Tower is to turn the security system off, and to do that you need some of the proper DNA. So unless you can produce some of, oh, Robin's DNA, you'd better leave it to me."

"First, just how would you happen to have some of Robin's DNA?"

"I have my sources. And … second?"

"What is a calzone?"

"You don't know what a calzone is?" He smiled, but of course she couldn't see it behind his mask. "Oh, they are delicious. Maybe I'll buy you one while we wait."

A police car was coming down the road in the distance and shining a search light at everything on the side of the road.

"Wait?" she exclaimed. "I have no intention of waiting for anything."

"Babe, Starfire and Robin aren't there now. So unless you want to do 'girl talk' with Raven…"

Blackfire rolled her eyes at the thought.

"…or play 'stankball' with Beast Boy and Cyborg, I suggest you wait a few hours, and we can't stand here looking suspicious. The cops heavily patrol this road, and Cyborg has drones in the air. Come have a calzone with me."

Reluctantly, she followed him as he moved quickly down the road, staying in the shadows, and they soon came to his black Porche convertible. He held the passenger door open for her, and she got in without a word of thanks. They were in motion down the road long before the police cruiser got near.

The top was down and the wind blew Blackfire's hair and Red X sped along the road, safely out of range of the cops.

"Why didn't you text me that my sister was out tonight?" she complained. "I don't have much time. I need to get in there and see my baby sister face to face and talk things out. She won't accept any of my communications."

"Why didn't **you** answer any of my earlier messages? You paid me to be a those co-ordinates at midnight, so I did. I'm a professional."

"So I've heard. I've read all about you, X. A thief who can't be caught, who plays by his own rules. You stole Robin's toys and now you're a superhero gone bad."

He casually shrugged, feeling no need to reply. They turned off the coastal highway and into the downtown area.

"So how did you know how to use everything, huh?" she continued. "Some people say you're really Robin – just somehow an alternate version."

"Ouch, I hope not."

"Some say you're Jason Todd – whoever that is."

"Who? I don't think I'd ever want to be a guy with two first names."

She smiled. "Take off you mask and let's see."

"What are you going to take off, babe?"

Blackfire laughed. _Smug, wasn't he?_ She though about what he'd said for a moment, and when she had thought about it long enough, she reached over and grabbed his mask to take it off herself.

"Hey!" he cried and struggled to keep her from getting it off, but she was surprisingly strong.

The Porche swerved and hit a parked minivan with a deafening crash. Both airbags exploded.

* * *

_Chapter 2 coming tomorrow. I hope you like this story, it is a bit of a change of pace for me..._


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

Car alarms started sounding and the air was filled with smoke. RedX looked over at Blackfire but she was slumped in her seat and unresponsive. He jumped out his door and ran around to her side to pull her from the car.

"Are you all right?" he asked and for the first time his voice wasn't calm and collected.

Fortunately her Tamaranean body had ways to protect itself and she stumbled out in a daze.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" he growled.

"I'm sorry," she said. "…And I'm sorry about your car."

"Well," he said, cockiness returning to his voice, "it wasn't really **my **car. Let's get out of here."

"Wait, the doll!" she cried and she fished around on the floor for the package. She pulled it out but discovered it was a little crumpled, hopefully not broken…

"Come on!" he shouted. "We've got to go!"

They ran away from the scene of the accident and zigzagged down several streets until they were safely out of the area. RedX pulled a device out of his pocket and disabled the lock on a green Ford Focus that was parked there. He led her around to the passenger door and opened it for her.

"Our new wheels, Princess. Now keep your hands to yourself this time, and wear the seat belt."

Rolling her eyes, Blackfire got in and put on the seatbelt. RedX took out his phone and sent in the dinner order. Then, using the same carjacking device, he started the car and they drove away.

"I'm sorry this car is a little low end, Your Highness, but we needed something quick."

"You think you're being funny, but I _**am**_ a princess, in fact."

"Oh, I know that. You were once Grand Ruler of Tamaran, in fact. Until your sister defeated you, and had you banished. Now I hear you are the love slave of a large green fellow on the swamp moon of Drendax 4..."

"He's just a **friend**," Blackfire insisted angrily. "And, by birth, I rightfully **deserve** to rule Tamaran! But how would you know these things?"

"Oh, I know all about you, babe. You see, I've hacked into the Titan's computer systems and read all their mission logs, and Starfire loves to log things. I know you didn't fit in as a child on Tamaran because of the way you look, that you were passed over in favor of Starfire, that you got kicked out of school and ran away, that you tried to have her framed when you stole a Centauri moon diamond…"

"All right, enough!"

"I wouldn't have taken this job if I didn't already know about you," he added. "No matter how much money you transferred into my account."

She stared at him for a moment trying to figure out what kind of a game he could be playing on her. "Let's just get the food, and then get into the Tower," she said.

Since RedX couldn't walk into a restaurant in costume, he sent instructions for a waiter to bring it out to the curb. The boy handed RedX two cardboard pizza boxes with the calzones inside and two drinks. Also several packets of mustard. RedX tipped him $200 and they drove away.

"Thanks," Blackfire said as she tore open a packet of mustard and squirted it directly into her mouth.

"No problem… It was your money."

"Drive down to the end of this road and park," she instructed. "It gives us a good view of the Tower and we can see when Robin and my sister get back."

"It's not safe," he cautioned. "You see all these high rise luxury condos? Well, except for the occasional teenage lovebirds, the only people who would be in a parked car on this street at night would be thieves. And the cops patrol here heavily."

"And you know that because you are one of them?" She finished the last mustard packet and washed it down with a big gulp from her drink.

"I know that because I **live** right up there," he said pointed to one of the buildings. "Yep, I'm hiding in plain sight. And if there is one thing I can't stand, it is hanging around on the street with common criminals."

"Well, I'm paying you, remember? And I want to get this job done. So just park there at the end where we have a clear view."

"As you wish." He parked the car in the cul-de-sac at the end of the street and they watched the Tower while they ate. Blackfire wolfed down her large calzone in a few bites and finished her drink.

"What? I'm hungry," she said as he stared at her in disbelief. "I haven't eaten for two days."

"Why not?"

"I … I can't afford to gain any weight."

"Not if you're wearing that outfit," he said, smirking behind his mask.

She glared at him. "There is nothing wrong with the way I'm dressed."

"Well, I wouldn't go to see my baby sister dressed like that."

She smiled. "No, you'll dress this way when you're home alone thinking about me after I'm gone."

"Touché," he laughed. "But you look better in it than I ever could."

A moving light caught his eye. He glanced out the back window behind her and saw two police officers walking down the sidewalk, shining flashlights into the parked cars.

"Cops!" he cried. "No, don't turn around."

Quickly RedX disengaged his cape, so it looked like he was just wearing a black shirt. He then ripped off his mask and plastered his face against hers in a passionate kiss.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

The cops shone their flashlights into the car.


	3. Jaded

Red-X partially climbed on top of Blackfire, as far as he could anyway, and pressed himself against her to hide the insignias on his shirt. He pretended to be so engrossed in making out that he didn't notice the two police officers now both shining their lights into the car.

One of them was about to bang on the window and ask for ID, but the other stopped him. They turned their lights off and continued walking.

Red-X stopped kissing her. Blackfire's eyes narrowed and she stared at him. Was she mad? Was she excited? Was she happy that his quick thinking had prevented them from having to neutralize two cops and have their cover blown?

She ran her tongue over her lips and thought a moment. "I've had better," she said.

Red-X smiled and began to move back into his seat when she patted his inner thigh.

"Is that a tube of Xenothium in your pocket or did you enjoy it a little too much?"

He laughed and sat back in his seat. "It's a tube of Xenothium, babe," he said, pulling a red cylinder out of his pocket. "…But, uh, I did enjoy the kiss."

They were silent for a moment.

"Your face doesn't look like Robin's," she said. "But ... I can tell you've had surgery."

He grunted and started to put his mask back on.

"Aw, don't do that," she said. "And I think your eyes look like Robin's."

"Show's over, kid," he said as his mask was back in place. "And you've never seen Robin's eyes."

"Maybe I have and maybe I haven't," she teased, as she picked up her gift wrapped package off the floor. "Maybe we'll pull his mask off tonight."

"_**We **_are not doing any such thing. All I'm doing is getting you inside. And I hope that isn't a bomb."

"A bomb?" For a moment she looked hurt. "It is a **gift **for my sister!"

As she handled the package, she noticed part of it didn't feel right. Carefully she unwrapped it for an inspection. It was a doll of a male Tamaranean warrior, but there was a crack in the neck and one of the arms had broken off.

Blackfire felt sick in her stomach. "No! How can I give this back to her like this?" She wanted to cry, but she wasn't about to let Red-X, or anyone else, see that.

"I can fix it," he said.

"How?"

"I've got all the tools back at my place. Come on, it will only take a little while," he started to get out of the car.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"I promise," he said. "And we shouldn't just be sitting in this car. I've got a beautiful view of Titan's Tower."

Blackfire got out with the package and Red-X grabbed all the trash from their meal, to leave no traceable evidence. Her fingerprints would hardly be traceable, and he always had his gloves on.

He walked over to her and took her hand and pressed the control on his belt. They teleported away, leaving the car unlocked. It would, no doubt, be stolen again before the night was over.

They re-materialized outside the door of Red-X's condominium on the top floor. The door automatically unlocked when it detected his presence.

"It's not going to work," she said flatly.

"What?"

"I'm not going to jump into bed with you."

He laughed. "But you find me **so** exciting…"

"You wish. But even if I did, you're out of luck. I don't … do that anymore."

"Good for you, babe. But for the record, I just invited you here to fix the doll."

They went inside. His living room was elegantly furnished, but not extravagant, except possibly for the TV screen that covered an entire wall. The room was decorated with high class paintings and sculptures, no doubt originals from some museum. Everything was very tidy.

"Allow me to fix you a drink," he said as he led her into the kitchen.

"Sure," she said.

She wandered into the dining room. It was huge, as if he had removed a wall to enlarge it. One whole wall was glass and there was a clear view of the bay and Titan's Tower. It was a special one way glass, allowing no one to look in.

In fact, the room was not really a dining room. It was his huge workshop. The large table had one spot cleared for eating and all the rest of it was covered with electrical components, circuit boards, and devices that had been taken apart or new ones that were being built. The walls were covered with cabinets and shelves, stocked with everything imaginable for an evil genius. Except for one wall which only had pictures of the Teen Titans, and most of them were of Robin.

She walked over and looked through the eyepiece of a powerful telescope that was aimed at the Tower. Red-X handed her a glass. "Scotch on the rocks," he said. She sniffed it cautiously.

He sat down at the table and took the doll out of its wrapping. He pulled off his mask and examined the damage to the doll with a magnifying glass. She studied his spiky black hair while she downed her drink in one gulp.

"It must be a problem for you when you bring all these women home," she said. "They'd mess up all your carefully arranged toys."

"I don't bring women here," he said. Then, perhaps sensing her smirk, he added, "Who says I don't have other houses?"

"I'm sure you do. But yet you spend most of your time here -alone."

He laughed derisively as he got a tube of glue out of one of the cabinets and sat back down. "Who told you that?"

"No one. But I know you - call it a _woman's intuition._" She sauntered around the room examining things. "You could do so many things, but you're trapped by your obsession. You're obsessed by someone else who you represents things that you can't ever be. Someone who you could have been - maybe even **should've** been - but your just not."

"Just who are we talking about here?" he asked her pointedly.

"The Boy Wonder," she replied as she indicated the wall of photos.

"Sugarbuns, have you been smoking the mustard, and maybe a few other condiments? It's only good sense to study your opponent, and the Titans are my only real opponents."

"Nosyarg Kcid is obsessed with Robin - and he is Robin from another dimension." She smiled and wagged her finger thoughtfully as it was all coming together. "Slade is obsessed with Robin - now he is most likely an older copy of Robin who is twisted now and evil. So that means you are-"

"-Really starting to get annoyed," he snapped. "Look, do you want me to fix this thing or not?"

"Fine," she pouted.

He had the crack in the warrior's neck sealed up, and he started to attach the arm. "How do you even know of all these people? You said Starfire won't even talk to you."

An alarm beeped on his phone and he checked it. "They're home. Take a look."

She looked through the telescope again and saw Robin and Starfire pulling into the garage on his motorcycle. They were dressed up as through they were returning from an evening on the town.

"We'll give them a little time to get settled in," she said. "I want to catch my sister alone in her room."

"What makes you think she won't be with Robin?"

"It's bath night for Silkie. Robin can't stomach that yet."

He got that arm glued on and set it down for the glue to dry. "You still haven't told me how you know all these things."

"My little sister is still second in line for the throne on Tamaran. So the government spies on her, and monitors all her communications…"

"Then they must spy on you, too."

"They used to, back when I was a princess" She sighed and a little sadness crept into her voice. "Now I'm a nobody … But I still have a few sources on the inside, you know, the occasional ex-boyfriend who can't get over me…well, not yet anyway. Like I said, I'm a nobody."

She walked through the archway back into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Red-X followed and sat down next to her.

"You're not a nobody."

"I don't want my sister to hate me anymore. Sure, she has all the luck, and her goody-good personality really pisses me off…but I miss her, you know?"

"I know," he said as he stroked the skin on her arm.

"I did some mean things to her, and maybe she didn't deserve **all **of them. But I think if I give her back her favorite doll, and show her how I took care of it all these years, she might forgive me."

He looked into her eyes. "Then don't do it tonight."

"Do what?"

"Go over there and see her. Look, you said earlier that you have intuition about me? Well, I know you the same way. Don't go there with the honest intention make up with your sister, but then 'accidentally' find yourself alone with Robin and tell him how you can 'do all those things that Starfire won't do'."

Her eyes widened in shock. "I wasn't going to say that! … I promised myself I wasn't going to do anything like that."

"You shouldn't see her until you are certain … Certain that the old jealousies aren't going to come up. Because someday she won't forgive you anymore."

"I know." She sighed and looked down.

"It wouldn't work anyway. He loves Starfire."

She stared back at him and laughed. "'Love' only lasts until someone better comes along…"

"You don't understand Robin. He **loves** Starfire. Just like he believes that his life has a purpose and good will triumph over evil."

"What about you?"

"Unfortunately, babe, I've had to become a little more jaded."

"I can respect that," she said with a smile.

Something beeped on her belt and she took out a crystal. "I got a text from Glrdlskletch."

"Your husband?"

"I told you, he's just a good friend. He lets me live there, and he doesn't ask me about where I've been. By the way, I need to pick up an Earth delicacy for him – something called a 'cream filled doughnut'"

"They're easy enough to get. How many?"

"Uh … ten thousand. Also maybe he'd like two hundred calzones."

"I'm not paying for that."

"Fine," she said as she stood up. "You win. I'll see my sister another time - when I'm certain."

"And dressed like a librarian," he added.

She shot him a sharp glance and went to get the doll.

"Leave the doll here," he said. "I'll keep it safe for you…And that way I'll get to see you again."

She walked over to the front door and he opened it for her.

"It had better be safe," she said. "You don't want me to get angry with you."

"No, I don't," he agreed.

There was a long moment when they looked at each other. Then she swished her long hair provocatively.

"Goodbye, Mr. X," she said as she flashed her beautiful smile and confidently walked out and down the hall without so much as a glance back.

He watched her body for a moment as she walked away, then with a sigh he closed the door. But before it closed all the way, a powerful force knocked it back open.

Blackfire stood there with one hand pushing the door open. With the other hand she grabbed Red-X and pulled him in as she kissed him passionately and roughly.

After a while, he released him. "I bet you'll be thinking about me after I'm gone," she said, and then turned and flew away.

"I bet I will," he said.

* * *

_Author's note: I hope you liked my idea for a story about Blackfire and Red-X, which is not a pairing I had ever thought of before, but I did it for blackx week on tumblr. I wanted to show a different side of Blackfire._

_Now its back to BBRae and Tears Never Dry In Azarath..._


End file.
